Shiina
Shiina (椎名, Shiina) is a bass guitarist, singer, and a "self-proclaimed female ninja" who fights with traditional Japanese weapons such as dual-wielding kodachi and shuriken. She acts as one of the frontliners of the club, and is an enigmatic character whose past is covered in mystery. She is the bassist/vocalist for Girls Dead Monster II. Appearance Shiina wears many outfits (dark blue jacket and blue long jeans in episodes 20-40 of season 3; dark blue tanktop and dark blue long pants in episodes 11-25 in season 4). Despite having dark blue hair, her hair is seen as black with reddish-burgundy colored eyes. She also wears a copy of the A3 uniform in episodes 33-36 of season 3. Personality She usually puts up a tough and quiet front, but she is extremely fond of cute things, especially stuffed animals, even though it is a set-up or a trap of the enemy. It also seems that she is overprotective to the stuffed animals she has, and she often mistakes them for real animals which leads her easily into the traps. She is able to sense when danger is coming. She is good when it comes to concentrating and is very strict in her training and would continue with her training even when she is needed to do something else. Shiina's training mostly consist of balancing objects such as broomsticks, scissors and mops on her fingertip, sometimes balancing one on each of her fingers simultaneously while doing something else. She also usually says the phrase "this is so stupid" when she remarks on her colleagues' actions. She plays a bass guitar and sings while playing it. Despite having her old bass guitar broken, she needed a new one. Background Angel Beats! Most things about Shiina's past remain unknown, and she heavily implies that she came from the past (a.e Feudal Japan), where she worked as an assassin who was trained continuously to kill people using her skills which she had honed over time. Her training has caused her to show little regard to her identity, only calling herself by the callsign "C7" and not even thinking of naming herself otherwise. It's currently unknown how Shiina died and when she ended up in the Afterlife that even the Manga fails to explain, and remains a mystery on what her regret was to cause her to end up in the Afterlife. She obviously suffers from a slight culture shock as she is unable to differentiate from a fake electronic dog to a real one; since she was born in Ancient Japan and does not understand modern day technology. iOS X Shiina was born in Tokyo, Japan, in 1996. She began her adventure in Santa Clarita on January 14, 2013, along with her friends. She understands modern day technology, such as iPhones, iPod touches, iPads, and Macs. Trivia *Shiina used to play a Yamaha RBX170 Dark Metallic Blue 4 String Bass Guitar, but now she plays a Schecter Guitar Research Diamond-P Custom Electric Bass Guitar. *Shiina sings while playing her bass guitar. Category:Girls with T-shirts and long pants Category:Bass guitarists Category:Singers